


小小天使

by oemikkou



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: ABO, Family, M/M, Open Relationship, child rearing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oemikkou/pseuds/oemikkou
Summary: 拉丁大三角的育儿故事。Alpha！大米&Beta！小胡&Omega！妞妞+小小天使的家庭生活。也许有尴尬，但也一定有温馨幸福。有一点点性生活描述……但中途刹车啦。Lloyed是收养的儿子。
Relationships: Julio Iglesias Jr./Nuno Resende/Damien Sargue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	小小天使

Damien和Nuno结束工作到家时已经是深夜。Julio听到开门的声响，走出房间示意他们轻声。刚好在休假的Julio在他的男友们外出演出的一个多月里照顾家里最小的成员Lloyed，这会儿小男孩已经抱着毛绒玩具进入梦乡了。  
Nuno和Damien洗完澡后去儿童房看了看他们三个的孩子。一个月对孩子来说，是很漫长的时间。他们知道Lloyed想念他们，Nuno甚至想着第二天早起为他做顿丰盛的早餐来给他一个大惊喜。他们依次亲吻了他的额头，Damien离开前还帮他掖了被子——Julio刚盖好不久就又被踢开了。

在这之后，便是更重要的环节。他们三个不能长期离开彼此，在一个多月的巡演中Damien和Nuno纵然有能够互相抚慰的夜晚，却总因为没有Julio而感到遗憾。他们都渴望早日见到他，无论是精神上还是肉体上。这个夜晚，必然充满重逢的喜悦和随之而来的疯狂。  
Julio和Nuno纠缠着倒在床上的时候，信息素已经不受控制地蔓延开了。青柠薄荷和风信子的气味开始渐渐交融在一起，即使不处于发情期，信息素也是极好的催情剂。很快，两人都有了反应。Julio加重了亲吻的力度，将Nuno的双手钳制在头顶，一手顺着熟悉的肌肉曲线直达敏感带。另一边Damien进了房间，也褪去衣物开始释放信息素。醇厚的雪松气息袭来，和逐渐加重的青柠薄荷味形成针锋相对的局面。风信子的气味介入调和，也更深入地和两者的气息融合，在此刺激下的Nuno似乎已经要提前进入发情状态了。无论是哪一个都好，他需要他们快点进入。不用什么润滑，后穴早已准备好接受来自Alpha们的爱意了。  
Damien从背后解开Julio的头绳，长发散开，被汗液打湿的部分紧贴着皮肤。他的亲吻落在Julio的后颈和背脊上，一路向下延伸，引出Julio 不断加重的喘息。和两人肉体上的亲密不同，信息素的对峙早已是剑拔弩张，似是野兽决斗的前兆。强烈的压迫感和紧张感刺激着每个人，他们急需一场疯狂的性爱来缓解这一切。  
“给我…”Nuno抢在二人下一步动作前主动索取。他无法说出更长的句子了，哪怕再多一个音都只能是呻吟。肉体对于外界的触碰变得异常敏感，让他无力再去思考和感觉其他的一切事物。  
可他仍然听到了什么。  
来自不远处的Lloyed的房间。他的Lloyed，在哭。  
也许不是幻听？他突然清醒，突破情欲的层层封锁更仔细地辨认声音来源。  
Lloyed的哭声更尖锐也更响亮了，还带着不寻常的急促的喘息。这不对，他心想。Lloyed是做噩梦了吗？还是…  
Damien终于放开Julio并打算对Nuno进行开拓。出于情趣，他问Nuno：“Nuno，你想要青柠薄荷，还是雪松？”他甚至再释放了一波信息素。  
很快他收到回应，“Damien…你关上Lloyed房间的门了吗……空气净化器…”  
“什么？”意料之外的回答，但那没能停下Damien伸进手指的动作，“有什么关系吗？Lloyed睡了，这会儿在做梦呢。”  
“放开我…”  
Julio首先反应过来，松开对Nuno双手的束缚，从Nuno身上下来。他也听到了什么但并不明确，可是Nuno的反应让他清楚了情况。他打算去关门，但Nuno又叫住他。  
“你别去…你们都…嗯…把信息素收一下…”  
Damien完全不知道发生了什么，可箭在弦上不得不发。他下身已经蓄势待发，只等进入了。  
Nuno不知哪来的力气，一下子坐起来挣开Damien。  
“你们等等。我马上回来。”

仍受到两位男友信息素影响的Nuno扶着墙踉跄着走进Lloyed的房间。不出所料地，Lloyed抱紧了怀里的毛绒熊放声大哭着，房间里弥漫着雪松和青柠薄荷交织的味道。  
连Nuno都已经隐隐感到Alpha信息素对冲的压迫感了，更何况是三岁的孩子——那太冲了。  
他当即打开了儿童房里的空气净化器。很快，味道消散了不少。Lloyed的哭声这才渐渐轻下去，变成断断续续的抽泣。Nuno庆幸自己在刚才没有接受任何的标记和临时标记，他适当地释放出风信子气味的信息素。Lloyed在梦中受到惊吓，Alpha们充满攻击力的信息素又让他呼吸困难，Nuno此时内心无比煎熬。他爬上Lloyed的小床，为儿童设计的尺寸让他不得不屈起双腿靠床头坐着。但他仍然搂过他的小男孩，试图用自己柔和而舒缓的Omega信息素平复孩子的呼吸。Lloyed头枕在Nuno小臂上，转而又缩进他怀里。“Papa…我头好痛…”奶声奶气的话语中带着哭过之后的鼻音。Nuno更心疼了。“Papa在，Lloyed不怕…”他反复说着，用另一只手轻抚Lloyed的背，他轻柔的吻落在Lloyed额头，哼着Lloyed 听惯的摇篮曲。不久，哭得疲惫的Lloyed再一次进入梦乡。Nuno久久注视着怀里的孩子，透过窗外的月光他看到他终于放松的神情，看着他微微扬起的嘴角想象他的梦境，那里是不是有他最喜欢的玩具和零食——  
“Papa们…回来了…”  
孩子在梦里呢喃着。  
“是的，Papa们都回来了。”Nuno笑着，几乎要落泪。

另一边，关上房间门后，为了尽快中止Alpha信息素的负面影响，Julio在药箱里找到了强行中断发情的药物。Damien为自己的过失和带给孩子的痛苦感到无比愧疚，但信息素气味尚未完全消去，他不敢去看望他的Lloyed。这一夜，他和Julio几乎是彻夜未眠。  
直到天快亮时他们才去儿童房门口小心翼翼地望了一眼。他们的孩子在他们的爱人怀里睡得香甜。浅眠的Nuno被被脚步声打扰，睁开眼时看到门口的Julio和Damien，露出了抱歉的笑容：“明天上午我会让Emilie把Lloyed接出去玩的，到时候再补偿你们吧。”  
“没关系的，”Julio说，“我下周也要去工作了，所以这周我们可以多陪Lloyed出去玩。”  
“你们再休息会，我去给Lloyed做早饭。Lloyed会喜欢吧？”Damien也回应。

不得不承认Lloyed的存在让原本无拘无束的三个男人再也不能忽视四个人组成了家庭的事实和由此带给每个人的责任。更多的休闲时间、甚至是原本留给彼此的时间，都逐渐归Lloyed所有了。  
所以说小孩子总是最甜蜜的麻烦。  
但谁又会忍心责怪这个小天使呢。


End file.
